


Do I Know You From Somewhere?

by audrenes



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And they were soulmates, M/M, Mutual Pining, but in a fun "what if" way, low-key meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrenes/pseuds/audrenes
Summary: Galo doesn't know why, but he feels like he's met this stranger before-- and not just because he keeps running into him.A 31 Page Fancomic.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	Do I Know You From Somewhere?

**Author's Note:**

> bRO i couldve finished this sooner if i didnt have to spend a week packing and moving stuff into storage............
> 
> but here it is, after a little over a week of being gumroad-exclusive, free for the masses, because as much as i like getting money, i also want this to be read in the first place lol
> 
> and happy supposed-to-be-promare-complete day ;___;
> 
> enjoy! :^)

**Author's Note:**

> \- lol can u believe i started this in february but didn't have time to work on it until recently  
> \- "i don't have time to work on it wahh :^(" i said as i made two comics before this LMAOOO  
> \- no, but seriously, this was supposed to be like, a 2-10 page thing and then it spiraled into 30 pages............. i have a bit of a problem,  
> \- i was intimidated by the page count but after making the comics for carry me home and housefire i was like "WELL... I SHOULD STOP DELAYING IT, AHA......."  
> \- ...PLEASE talk me out of doing a long haul promare comic. when i say long haul i mean i'd update it like a webcomic because it would be longer than this.......  
> \- if this doesnt call me out on how much shoujo manga has an influence on me, idk what will  
> \- available on [twitter](https://twitter.com/https_aj/status/1245496955725283328)! and gumroad if you wanna support me ;^)!
> 
> ANYWAY, about this au:
> 
> \- lio has black hair and bleaches and tones his hair (everyone say thank you meis). did that bc friendos talked about lio with black hair and i was like HM that's fun  
> \- so i made some sketches, and then i just kept going  
> \- i would like to think that galo also has black hair but he's better at the upkeep.  
> \- i forgot that this was a modern au so i kept galo's canon wild-ass hair instead of nerfing it. idk if that was the right move or not, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ am i right  
> \- they're both in their spring semester of their freshman year in college  
> \- i'd like to think lio's shooting for a law degree while galo is pretty set on japanese history (he will do his thesis on japanese firefighters)  
> \- it's REALLY VAGUE but i based it off of a university from my hometown. i won't say which one bc i wanna know if anyone recognizes my references to it LOL  
> \- do i actually go to that school? NO, but i've been there enough times bc of my mom :^)  
> \- i promise you that lio's handwriting isn't that messy, i just didnt wanna censor it out with Xs so making it look scribbly was the way to go lol  
> \- this is also on gumroad so if y'all wanna see the full illust of the cover and the initial thumbnails + notes for it, aha, well :^)!
> 
> I'm @https_aj on both [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/https_aj/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/https_aj). (Expect a whole lot of Promare stuff on Twitter, especially.)


End file.
